Sea and Eyes
by msconan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga,suka sekali dengan laut , apalagi laut biru, suatu hari ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dengan bola mata biru seperti laut, bahkan lebih indah. Ternyata takdir kembali mempertemukan hinata dengan pemuda bermata biru itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/CHAPTER 3 END!/AU/OOC/don't like, don't read!/NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Sea and eyes © msconan

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

**Sea and Eyes**

**Chap 1**

Hembusan angin laut menyapa setiap helaian rambut gadis berwarna lavender , walaupun rambut indigonya yang penjang tergerai kini tampak acak-acakan karena ditiup angin sepertinya gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya, sekarang ia tengah asik mengabadikan setiap pemandangan biru kedalam lensa kameranya. Hyuga Hinata nama gadis itu dia adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan manajemen di universitas konoha, bertolak belakang memang dengan hobinya yaitu memotret, gadis ini biasanya menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk memotret laut, entah apa yang membuat gadis bermata amesthys ini jatuh cinta dengan birunya laut, baginya laut biru ketika disandingkan dengan langit biru sangat menakjubkan.

"hari ini sangat cerah sekali, jadinya aku bisa mengambil gambar laut sebanyak yang aku mau" gadis indigo itu berucap seraya mengamati hasil jepretannya.

Hinata mengambil gambar setiap sudut dari pemandangan laut yang disuguhkan di depan matanya.

"hah~ seandainya aku bisa melihat laut biru ini setiap saat, pasti sangat menyenangkan" ucapnya sambil memandangi laut biru didepannya."sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak aku akan ketinggalan bis" hinata pun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya memotret tadi.

Langit sudah menunjukkan warna senjanya, karena tidak ingin tertinggal bis hinata bergegas untuk menuju halte tedekat dan menunggu bis agar ia bisa pulang sebelum gelap. Tidak lama kemudian setelah itu bis yang ditunggu hinata pun tiba, tanpa membuang waktu hinata segera masuk kedalam bis itu. Hinata kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi, karena bis yang ia tumpangi ini agak penuh terpaksa ia harus berbagi dengan salah seorang pria di bis situ.

"a,,ano summimasen boleh kah saya duduk disamping anda?" tanya hinata

Orang yang ditanya hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab _"sepertinya ia tidur"_ pikir hinata, kemudian ia duduk disamping pria yang tertidur tersebut, yah apa boleh buat daripada dia harus berdiri selama beberapa jam.

Bis yang ditumpangi hinata berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya di halte untuk menaikkan penumpang maupun menurunkan penumpang "sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan sampai" pikir hinata sambil medekatkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela kaca bis.

"ehem, gomen bisakah anda memberikan saya jalan, saya ingn turun"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara baritone menyapa gendang telinganya, ia asik melihat keadaan diluar sehingga tidak sadar bahwa lelaki yang tertidur di sebelahnya telah bangun.

"eh! Go,,gome,,,," seketika hinata tertegun, bibirnya terkunci ketika menoleh melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, "laut,,,"ucap hinata lirih

"eh,,apa?" nona,, bisakah anda memberikan saya jalan" ucapan pria tersebut membuyarkan lamunan hinata.

"ah,,go,,gomennasai silahkan lewat" hinata berdiri mempersilahkan sang pria yang tertidur tadi lewat

"arigatou" ucap pria tersebut tersenyum melewati hinata.

Sasaat setelah pria itu turun bis kembali berjalan menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"a,,a,apa itu tadi?" aku belum pernah melihat laut seindah itu,,mata itu bagaikan laut" sepanjang jalan yang ada dipikran hinata adalah sepasang bola mata biru yang menatapnya tadi. Sungguh jantungnya berdetak cepat.

~0~

Seperti biasa hinata selalu datang pagi ke tempat ia kuliah, hari ini dia ingin melihat pengumuman tentang pembagian tempat praktek lapangan yang akan dia laukan selama sebulan di sebuah perusahaan. Hinata meniti setiap nama yang terpampang di dinding, nah, itu dia!

Hyuga hinata – Namikaze corp

Ia telah mendapatkan namanya dan dimana ia akan melakukan praktik lapangan / magang.

"semoga itu tempat yang bagus, baiklah karena siang ini aku luang aku akan pergi kesana untuk sekedar mengecek" ucapnya, kemudian ia pergi menuju kelas untuk mendengarkan pengarahan.

Hinata kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung perakntoran di bawah naungan namikaze corp, gedung ini tampak tinggi menjulang dengan kaca sebagai dindingya, cukup mewah memang untuk sebatas gedung perkantoran.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"sapa salah satu pegawai resepsionis ketika berada di lobby

"a,ano saya ingin memberikan surat ijin untuk magang disini, saya adalah mahasiswi jurusan manajemen" kata hinata sebari memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepada resepsionis tersebut.

"oh, sebentar saya lihat ya?" resepsionis tersebut mengambil amplop yang diberikan hinata dan membaca isinya.

"baiklah, besok anda bisa kesini, besok akan ada orang yang memandu anda dan memberitahukan apa saja yang akan anda lakukan selama magang disini" papar resepsionis tersebut terhadap hinata.

"arigatou, besok pagi saya akan kembali" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum meninggalkan resepsionis tersebut. Kemudian hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

~0~

Paginya hinata datang ke gedung perkantoran tersebut dengan menggunakan pakaian yang formal, rok hitam selutut, dan kemeja putih di balik blazer hitamnya, dia seperti orang yang layaknya akan di wawancara kerja.

"lewat sini hinata san" seorang pegawai menunjukan jalan untuk hinata menuju ruangan ia akan magang.

Hinata telah sampai dilantai tujuh ruangan tempat ia akan magang, ruangan ini cukup luas disana terdapat dua meja kerja dan sofa untuk para tamu.

"hinata san akan bekerja disini, karena asisten yang biasanya bekerja diruangan ini sedang cuti, maka hinata san akan menggantikannya sementara waktu" jelas seorang pegawai yang memandu hinata.

"baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya" jawab hinata tersenyum

"jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, anda bisa mencari saya" setelah membungkuk pegawai tersebut keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan hinata yang masih mengamati ruang kerjanya selama kurang lebih sebulan tersebut.

"semoga aku betah disini" guman hinata, kemudin ia menuju ke salah satu meja kerja, yaitu meja temapt ia akan bekerja.

Hinata sedang asik menata meja kerja barunya, dan meletakkan sebuah vas bunga diatas meja tersebut.

"hei, siapa kau?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara dari arah pintu, saat dia membalikkan badan tampaklah seorang pemuda tinggi tegap, memakai setelan jas, berkulit tan, rambut blonde dan yang paling membuat hinata terpaku saat ini adalah mata biru pemuda itu, mata itu lagi tidak disangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pemilik mata biru itu.

"a,,ano go,gomenasai, perkenalkan nama saya Hyuga Hinata saya adalah mahasisiwi yang akan magang di ruangan ini mohon bantuannya" hinata memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian membungkuk.

"ouh, begitu" jawab pria bermata biru tersebut "namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku yang menempati ruangan ini, salam kenal" kata naruto mendekati hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"na,,namikaze?"jangan-jangan,,,,"

"ah, kamu tidak perlu memperdulikan namikazenya, panggil saja aku naruto"kata naruto tersenyum kearah hinata.

Dilihat dari dekat mata biru naruto seakan-akan menenggelamkan pikiran hinata, alhasil sekarang hinata hanya terpaku melihat mata tersebut, benar seperti laut, indah sekali.

"hyuga san,, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah hinata"apa kau sakit?"

"eh, ti,,tidak" hinata menjawab pertanyyan naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"heemm,,,sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya naruto dengan senyum simpulnya. Ah tampan sekali.

"be..benarkah?a,aku rasa tidak?"hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin mengungkit pertemuan mereka dia malu sekali.

"sepertinya kamu harus menghilangkan kebiasaan melamun mu itu nona" kata naruto tersenyum dan meninggalkan hinata.

"_oh tidak!dia ingat!"_ batin hinata

~0~

Sudah beberapa berlalu hinata magang di perusahaan namikaze corp ini. Hinata duduk dimeja kerjanya, dan mulai mencari apa yang bisa dia kerjakan "uh, kenapa aku dicuekin sih, seharusnya di memberikan aku pekerjaan kan" gerutu hinata, sambil melihat naruto yang tengah asik dengan dunia nya beserta dokumen-dokumennya. Tapi lambat laun wajah hinata melembut ketika memandang sepasang bola mata naruto, dia tidaka akan pernah bosan memandangin manik laut itu.

"aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika dipandangi seperti itu nona hyuga" naruto berkata tanpa menoleh kearah hinata.

"eh apa?" aku tidak memandangi mu" bantah hinata, padahal jelas sekali aksinya itu sudah ketahuan.

"benarkah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" kali ini naruto langsung memandang hinata.

"a,aku hanya,," hinata salah tingkah, rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya dia langsung mengambil beberapa berkas disana dan pura-pura membacanya.

"sepertinya kau cukup tertarik denganku, eh?" kata naruto, melihat rona merah diwajah hinata ide untuk menggoda hinata pun muncul dikepalanya.

"apa? Haha,, jangan gila, tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan anda tuan?"balas hinata

"benarkah?" tanya naruto meyakinkan, berdiri dan mendekati hinata dan semakin mendekati hinata yang duduk dikursinya.

"be,,benar!menjauhlah da,,dariku"teriak hinata sambil memundurkan tubuhnya karena naruto semakin mendekatinya.

"well, baiklah,,haha aku lapar ingin keluar dan makan siang" naruto kemudian meninggalkan hinata yang kini tubuhnya mematung. "de,,dekat sekali"

Kini hampir dua minggu hinata magang di namikaze corp, setiap hari dia bekerja berdampingan dengan naruto, pemilik bola mata yang di kagumi hinata, sungguh hinata suka sekali memandangi bola mata itu, ketika naruto bekerja, berbicara pada pegawai kantor mapun pada saat istirahat. Tanpa sadar hinata sering sekali memamdangi naruto, sekarang dia benar-benar tenggelam ke dasar laut di dalam mata naruto.

"hei, hinata!" panggil naruto disela-sela pekerjaannya, karena dua minggu mereka menjadi rekan kerja, hubungan mereka tidak secanggung saat petama kali bertemu di kantor ini.

"eh, ada apa!"hinata tersentak, untuk kesekian kalinya dia tertangkap basah sedang memandangi mata biru itu lagi.

"sebenarnya aku mencoba tidak perduli, tapi aku merasa aneh, kau sering sekali memperhatikan wajah tampanku ini" kata naruto dengan senyum menawannya.

"hah?apa?"

"aku tanya, akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan kamu sering memandangi ku" naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju meja hinata.

"memang diwajahku ada apa?aku jadi penasaran eh?"kini naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke hinata dan semakin dekat

"beritahu aku, kalau tidak…"

"apa yang akan di lakukannya, apakah dia akan nekat"batin hinata

**To be continue**

Haha,,maaf ^,^

Perkenalkan saya newbie disini :3 #bungkuk 90 derajat, ini ada lah fanfic pertama ku #gugup

Selama ini saya menjadi pembaca setia ffn hehe,, apalagi di fandom naruto kyaa~~ suka sekali, aku igin mencoba membuat fanfic naruto, akhirnya terwujud hha XD~,, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi berani2nya ya aku mempublish fic seperti ini T^T ,, tapi,,tapi aku ingin mencobanya ^^

Aku harap semoga kalian suka, apakah ada yang masih ingin membaca kelanjutannya?

Karena saya masih sangat polos dan tidak tau apa2 #plakkk saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para author senior disini yah ^^a

Para readers silahkan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review,,

Arigatou gozaimasu minna~

**msconan**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto

Sea and eyes © msconan

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas.

Don't like, press the back button!

Happy reading ^^/

**Sea and Eyes**

**Chap 2**

"Hei Hinata,," Kini wajah Naruto sangat dekat sekali dengan Hinata, bahkan Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua manik Naruto yang ia kagumi. "Ba,,baiklah aku,aku,,aku hanya su,,suka melihat kedua mata mu" Ternyata kali Hinata lebih memlih jujur, yah karena posisinya sekarang.

"Hah?mata?" Tanya Naruto cengo mendengar jawaban Hinata, perlahan dia memundurkan tubuhnya, mungkin gertakan yang ia lakukan berhasil.

"I,,iiiyaa, aku su,,suka sekali laut, ketika melihat mata Naruto aku seperti melihat,, laut,,ha,,hanya itu!" Jelas Hinata, ia tidak berani metap langsung Naruto, _"pengakuan apa ini?!" _batin hinata

"Hei,,,!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau mataku seindah itu" Naruto berpose dengan tangan memegang dagunya. Sepertinya ia bangga sekali ckck.

"Karena kamu sudah memujiku, aku teraktir makan siang, ayo!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya membelakangi Hinata, Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Hah,,apa apaan dia" Hinata cengo mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto , setelah itu ia mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk pergi makan siang.

~0~

Kini Hinata sudah berada di didalam mobil Ferari Metalik milik Naruto, rencananya mereka akan makan diluar, karena Hinata adalah pihak yang diteraktir maka dia setuju saja. Hinata duduk kursi depan di sebelah Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu! kau harus pakai sabuk pengaman Hinata, aku tidak punya asuransi untuk mahasiswa magang" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Hinata.

"Hei, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Jantung Hinata seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya, posisinya dengan Naruto ehem, memang sangat dekat sekali.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalau dari jarak dekat begini kau bisa lebih jelas memandangi kedua bola mata ku?" Kata naruto dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Me,menjaulah dan berhenti menggodaku! a,,aku sudah lapar sebaiknya k,kita berangkat" Kata Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh.

"Eh?Aku tidak tau kalau kau selapar itu" Naruto kembali keposisinya di belakang setir dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto kini telah sampai di parkiran sebuah restoran. Hinata dan Naruto kemudian turun dari mobil dan menuju ke restoran itu.

"Sushi?" Tanya Hinata ketika mereka telah sampai didepan pintu restoran

"Iya, kita akan makan sushi, apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, aku suka"

"Ayo kita masuk"

Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai didalam restoran tersebut, di salah satu meja di retsoran tersebut tampak seorang yang melambai ke arah mereka.

"Teme!" Naruto melangkah ke orang yang melambai padanya. Disana telah duduk dua orang yang satu pria berambut raven berwarna biru dongker dan yang satunya lagi wanita berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas.

"Apakah kita akan makan bersama dengan mereka Naruto?" Tanya Hinata, ia tampak bingung karena tidak mengenali kedua orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah teman sekolah ku, sekarang telah menjadi rekan bisnisku, kami janji bertemu disini" Jelas Naruto "kenapa? Apa kau kecewa karena kita tidak makan berdua saja, hm?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menggoda hinata dengan tampang nakalnya.

"De,dengan siapapun tak masalah, asalkan kau yang teraktir" Jawab Hinata dengan ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto kau lama sekali" Kata wanita berambut pink menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Hehe, gomenne Sakura chan, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dulu" Naruto menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana "Hinata duduklah"

"Hei, dobe! Siapa yang bersamamu itu?" Tanya pria berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke.

"Oh, dia adalah pengagum ku" Jawab Naruto dengan bangganya

"Saya Hyuga Hinata sementara ini saya menjadi asisten di kantor Naruto, dan saya sama sekali bukan pengagum orang ini" Hinata duduk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku kira gadis ini adalah kekasihmu Naruto, sebab kau tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang gadis, lagipula kalian terlihat serasi, iya kan Sasuke kun?"

"Hn"

"Sampai kapan kamu akan sendiri Naruto, aku berharap kau cepat-cepat menyusul kami"

"Benar, selama ini kau hanya mengencani kertas dokumen di meja kerja mu" Ejek Sasuke.

"Hihi,," Mendengar ejekan Sasuke Hinata ingin sekali tertawa, andai saja ia tidak menjaga image di tempat umum mungkin sekarang ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ck, jangan menertawaiku Hinata, teme! hentikan ini tidak lucu" Naruto ngambek, dia segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan, yah dia tidak ingin Sasuke dan Sakura berbicara lebih banyak lagi, sepertinya kau malu dengan Hinata, Naruto?

~0~

Tak terasa tugas praktik lapangan yang di lakukan Hinata akan berakhir seminggu lagi, karena disini Hinata adalah sebagai asisten Naruto semua jadwal kegiatan Naruto Hinata yang mengaturnya, mulai dari _meeting_, pertemuan dengan klien maupun pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis, yah begitulah tugas Hinata sebagai asisten Naruto, sepertinya Hinata sekarang sudah terbiasa di dekat Naruto, walaupun kegugupannya masih saja tidak hilang dikala Naruto menggodanya.

"Ne, Hinata apa jadwal kita hari ini?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Pagi akan _metting_, kemudian setelah makan siang ada pertemuan dengan utusan dari perusahaan Nara " Jelas Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Oke, apakah ruang _meeting_nya sudah siap? Kalau sudah sebaiknya kita kesana sekarang"

"Ruangan sudah siap"

"Oke, kita kesana sekarang"

Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan mereka dan untuk menuju keruangan dimana _meeting_ akan dilakukan.

[SKIP TIME]

"_Meeting_ tadi berjalan lancar, arigatou ne Hinata" Kata Naruto ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang _meeting_, Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya yang memperihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi, selain mata yang indah Naruto juga punya senyum yang menawan. Terbukti sekarang Hinata mematung, bahkan iya tidak sadar kalau rona merah kini menghiasi pipi putih bak porselennya.

"Ayo Hinata, apakah kamu ingin berdiri terus disitu?" Ternyata Naruto sudah jauh berjalan didepan.

"Eh!" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia pun segera menyusul Naruto.

"Oh, iya aku baru ingat!" Naruto tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan "Besok aku akan akan pergi ke Suna untuk waktu seminggu, jadi aku ingin jadwal ku selama seminggu itu kau ubah ya?"

"Eh, apa? Kau akan pergi ke Suna?"

**To Be Continue**

Yeayyy! \^0^/

Akhirnya saya buat chap 2 nya,,aku tak menyangka kalau ada yang akan membaca fanfic ini #terharu T^T arigatou minna XD~ sebenarnya fic ini saya mau buat one shoot ternyata malah keterusan jadi multi chap # tepok jidat

Buat yui chan arigatou sudah membantu saya dengan sabar untuk mempublish ff ini,,ahaha

Sesuai permintaan kalian saya sudah memperbaiki typo yang bertebaran dimana2 di chap 1 kemarin, kalaupun masih ada yang luput maafkan yaaa,,ahahah ^,^7

**Soputan: **arigatou sudah membaca fict saya ^^/, semoga kamu suka chap 2 nya

**Yuichan : **fufufu :3 benarkah?wkwkwk ternyata aku telah membuat naruto menjadi mesum yaa,,haha

**Syanata-Hime**** : **salam kenal XD~

Semoga ff kita bisa nambah ya XD~

Ini chap 2 nya semoga kamu suka …^^

**Kyubi ni baka : **makasih chap 2 nya :D

** : **thank you :D, wah gmana ya? Penasaran? Ikutin ceritanya sampe tamat yaa ..hihi XD~

**reloc DunhiLL** : ohayou #aku balasnya malam XD~

hee,,makasih, iya aku memang buat hinata nya jadi ooc bahkan ada yang banget ooc nya XD~

sabaku no yuki : tidak boleh :p bacanya harus di ffn XD~

nih aku update,,, #kyaaa~

**Ric-chan :** makasih yaa ^^

Di chap 2 ini sdh saya perbaikin,,fufu :3

Aku juga suka naruto yang jahil #kyaaa XD

**Kirei-neko :** karena saya rencananya mau buat one shoot jadinya alurnya cepat haha ^^7, semoga kamu suka chap 2 nya :D

**Dira uchiha** : iyaa,, ini sdh diperbaikin chap 2 nya :p wajib rivew di chap 2 yaa XD~

**Amexki chan** : arigatou sdh baca n rivew XD~

Saya juga suka banget ama cerita fluff g nyangka bisa buat cerita fluff juga #loh?

Semoga kamu suka chap 2 nya yaa XD~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya minna~

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak riview yaaa,,,yuhuuu ^^/

**msconan**


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto_

_Sea and eyes © msconan_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2, EYD tidak jelas dll_

_Don't like, press the back button!_

_Happy reading ^^/_

.

.

.

**Sea and Eyes**

**Chap 3**

"Eh, apa?!

" Kau akan pergi ke Suna?" Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Hinata, terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa dihatinya.

"Yah, begitulah tadi otou san ku mengrimkan email, bahwa aku harus melihat cabang perusahaan yang ada di Suna, ada sedikit masalah" Jelas Naruto

"Oh" Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Hinata, saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. _"Berarti aku tidak akan bertemu Naruto selama seminggu?" _Tanya Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Ne, selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu Hinata" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ba,baiklah! lagipula ini minggu terakhir aku berada disini aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu" Kata Hinata dan tersenyum manis menyembunyikan rasa kekecewaan di dalam hatinya.

"Eh!? Be,benarkah sungguh tidak terasa ya Hinata?"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan dengan kesunyian sibuk dengan pikiran masing, tak seperti biasanya Naruto pun hanya diam entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

~0~

Hari ini Hinata datang ke kantor seperti biasa, dia mengerjakan apa yang dipesankan Naruto sebelum berangkat ke Suna yaitu mengatur kembali jadwal-jadwal yang telah ia susun, apa boleh buat beginilah salah satu tugas asisten.

"Aku harus mengatur ulang jadwal yang telah kususun ini, merepotkan sekali" Guman Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, saat ini Hinata berada di ruangan tempat biasanya ia kerja, tapi kali ini dia hanya sendiri, rasanya sangat sunyi dan sepi hanya ada keheningan.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku dengan setumpuk pekerjaan seperti ini? Ukh sungguh menyebalkan!" Lagi – lagi Hinata berbicara sendiri.

"Hah~ tanpa ada Naruto suasana disini jadi tenang" Hinata melihat sekelilingya dengan tersenyum pahit "Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menggoda ku dan mengganggu ku, la,,lagi pula aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku" Rasa sesak menjalar didalam rongga dada Hinata, ia merasakan matanya menghangat seperti ada sesuatu yang akan tumpah, dan tak lama Kristal bening itu pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hei,,ada apa denganku? Seharusnya kau senang Hinata? Kau tidak akan bertemu dan berurusan lagi dengan pemuda itu bukan?" Tapi cairan bening itu terus saja mengalir kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Aku,,aku hanya menyukai kedua bola matanya, aku hanya menyukai laut! Itu saja" Sejenak hinata berpikir, dia terdiam seakan-akan ada suara dari dalam dirinya.

"_Hei Hinata apakah kau telah jatuh cinta padanya?"_

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin? Aku hanya menyukai kedua bola matanya, aku hanya suka laut" Hinata berbicara meyakinkan diri nya bahwa perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya bukan cinta.

~0~

Sepulang kerja Hinata tidak ingin langsung pulang ke apartemennya, ia ingin berjalan-jalan dulu sejenak untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, sebenarnya Hinata masih bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini sungguh tak bisa terbaca olehnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat laut, aku akan pergi kesana sebelum pulang ke apartemen" Hinata kemudian menaiki bus dan pergi ketempat tujuannya.

Cuaca cerah, laut biru, langit pun biru, tak ada gugusan awan putih disana. Sesampainya di pantai, Hinata duduk di sebuah batang kayu tua yang tergeletak di bibir pantai itu, mata abu-abu keunguannya menatap lurus pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam untuknya, pemandangan yang paling ia sukai.

Tapi perasaannya saat ini tak seperti dulu, matanya tak lagi berbinar takjub ketika melihat laut nan biru itu, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah hampa. Saat ini melihat laut hanya mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu, pemuda yang membuatnya terpaku saat pertama kali bertemu, pemuda bermata biru seindah laut. Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata tertunduk, ia terisak, cairan bening itu lagi-lagi menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya, kedua tangan mungilnya menutup wajahnya mencoba meredam suara tangisnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau kapan perasaan ini tumbuh" Ucap Hinata disela tangisnya.

Hinata tidak sadar, saat pertama kali melihat mata biru itu suatu perasaan entah apa itu tertanam dihatinya. Pertemuan keduanya dengan pemilik mata biru itu membuat perasaan itu tumbuh dan kini mulai berkembang, dan Hinata masih tidak menyadarinya, ia hanya tau bahwa ia menyukai manik mata biru itu, manik mata bagaikan laut milik Namikaze Naruto. Kepergian Naruto membuatnya sedikit menyadari bahwa rasa hangat dan nyaman yang ia rasakan selama ini bukan karena kedua bola mata biru itu, tetapi karena pemiliknya. Ketika ia sadar, perasaan yang ia ketahui ini adalah "Cinta".

Langit senja sudah menampakkan wujudnya, gradasi warna senja menghiasi di atas laut yang mulai gelap. Kaki-kaki Hinata berjalan meninggalkan pemandangan laut senja itu. Matanya sembab karena ia menangis, rambutnya pun tak serapi saat ia datang ke pantai tadi, tapi ia tidak perduli yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat di kamar apartemennya hari ini sangat lelah, lelah tubuh maupun hatinya.

~0~

Sudah 3 hari sejak kepergian Naruto ke Suna, Hinata tetap melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa mengerjakan laporan kantor maupun tugas kuliahnya dia ingin meyibukkan diri, kalau perlu dia ingin sekali tugas praktik lapangannya ini selesai. Saat ia tau perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya ini adalah cinta, berada diruangan ini hanya membuat nya mengingat pemuda itu. Walaupun empat hari lagi Naruto akan kembali, tapi saat itu Hinata sudah tidak berada disini lagi.

"Hah~ menyebalkan sekali" Hinata menarik napas, mencoba membebaskan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi" kamisama, bahkan kau tak memberikan kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku? menyedihkan sekali" Senyum pahit terukir di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Hinata sejak kapan kau menjadi cengeng begini?" Lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan matanya memanas "Jangan menagis Hinata" Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, tapi cairan bening itu tidak pernah mendengarkannya, dan ia pun bebas keluar dari kedua matanya.

Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya, menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Kamisama, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan" Isakan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, kali ini Hinata benar-benar berharap Kamisama mengabulkan permohonannya. Hanya isak tangis Hinata yang terdengar mengisi ruangan yang sepi itu.

.

.

"Tadaima"

DEG!

Ruangan yang sepi itu kini terisi denga suara lain, suara dari arah pintu.

"Eh?suara ini?" Batin Hinata

Seketika jantung Hinata berpacu cepat, ia mengangkat kepalanya memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah halusinasinya belaka.

diruang pintu itu bediri sesosok pemuda berjas, tersenyum simpul, dengan mata birunya ia memandang Hinata yang terpaku di tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang dirindukan Hinata, bukan kedua bola mata birunya melainkan sosok utuh pemuda itu. Dia kembali.

"Na,,Naruto?"seketika Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hei,,kau seperti melihat hantu saja Hinata?" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ketempat Hinata.

"Ta,,tapi bukannya,,?"

"Aku mempercepat urusanku disana" Belum selasai Hinata berbicara Naruto sudah memotongnya "Ternyata setelah aku tinggal ke Suna kerjaanya mu hanya malas-malasan eh?" tanya naruto tanpa melepas senyum simpulnya.

"E,,enak saja! Aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku" Hinata menggembungkan pipi chubby tak terima akan perkataan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto rongga dada Hinata terisi dan hangat, ia tidak menyangka Kamisama akan mengabulkan permohonannya secepat ini.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berjalan kedepan Hinata, kini jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh "Hei?! Apakah kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto karena ia melihat bulir-bulir cairan bening di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Eh? Ti,,tidak!a,,a,aku hanya mengantuk" Kata Hinata dan buru-buru mengelap sisa air matanya itu.

"Benarkan aku bilang, kau hanya bersantai-santai" Kata Naruto mengejek, dia memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"A,,aku bilang ti,,tidak,,,"

"Ah,,jangan-jangan kamu menangis karena merindukanku,eh? Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Eh,,ma,mana mungkin!" kata Hinata dengan cepat, tapi rona merah dipipinya tidak bisa menipu Naruto.

Naruto terus melangkah maju mempersempit jaraknya denga Hinata, Hinata bergerak mundur karena perlakuan Naruto tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena meja kerjanya membuat Hinata tak bisa mundur lagi. _"skak matt!"_ batin Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringaian rubahnya yang menawan.

"Aku tidak betah di tinggal di Suna makanya aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, apa kau tau alasannya?"

"Eh?a,a,apa?" Hinata bertanya balik ke Naruto, saat ini dia gugup sekali karena jaraknya dengan Naruto.

"Karena di sana sama sekali tidak ada bulan" Kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"Hah?" tanya Hinata cengo _"Apa benar di Suna tidak ada bulan?"_ Batin Hinata.

"Iya, makanya aku segera balik kesini, untuk melihat bulan" kata Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata, tapi dia belum juga menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata, dari dekat dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas, pupi chubby nya yang merona, bibir tipisnya kemudian kedua bola mata Hinata.

"Ta,,tapikan ini ma,masih pagi?" Hinata tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar karena posisinya sangat dekat sekali dengan Naruto.

"Aku bisa melihatnya"

"Hah? Di,,dimana?" Tanya Hinata lagi sungguh perkataan Naruto membuatnya bingung.

"Tepat didepan mataku" Mata Naruto memandang lurus kedalam bola mata Hinata.

"Heh?" Kini pipi Hinata bukan lagi merona, tetapi seluruh wajahnya memerah seperti Strawberry akibat perkataan Naruto.

"Hinata,,,,," Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya

Hinata hanya diam terpaku dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena kedua tangan Naruto mengunci tubuhnya dengan sisi meja.

"Kurasa aku,,, jatuh cinta padamu"

"HEH!" Sungguh Hinata terkejut medengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, padahal setelah dia bertemu Naruto dia berpikir akan menyatakan perasaan nya tapi ini, kebalikannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hinata, aku menunggu jawabanmu" Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya ke hinata.

"a,,,a,aku,,,a,,aku" bibir hinata kaku badannya lemas bagaikan jell "aku juga ss,su,,su,,,,!"

Cup

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, rasanya hangat. Ternyata Naruto menciumnya.

"Lama sekali kau menjawabnya, aku jadi tidak sabar" Kata Naruto

"ka,,kau,,,,"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat" Naruto mendekap Hinata didalam pelukannya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, keduanya melepaskan rasa rindu yang ada dalam diri mereka, padahal mereka baru tiga hari tidak bertemu, tetapi rasa rindu itu begitu meluap.

"Ne, Hinata chan tolong pejamkan matamu"

"He?untuk apa?"

"aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi,,,,"

**THE END**

Kyaaaa~~~ #author pingsan

Akhirnya aku menamatkan cerita ini,,hhe ^^7

Bagaimana?apakah kalian suka endingnya,,fufufu

Maaf para reader sekalian, sepertinya otak aku hanya mampu membuat 3 chap, soalnya kalau aku tambah lagi takutnya malah membosankan. Karena aku masih newbie jadi buat cerita yang ringan-ringan dulu deh, hhe.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku mulai membuka kedua mata ku yang tertidur tadi, "Lagi-lagi aku ketiduran"

Sekilas aku melirik keluar jendela bis aku bersyukur untung saja aku tidak kelewatan, sebaiknya aku cepat turun dan melanjutkan tidur dirumah.

"Eh apa ini?" Aku membalikan badanku tetapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang terjulur didepan tubuhku.

"Nona" Kataku kepada seseorang yang ternyata wanita, aku tidak ingat kapan dia duduk disitu, Ah! Aku lupa aku tertidur.

"Ehem, gomen bisakah anda memberikan saya jalan, saya ingn turun" Kata ku untuk kedua kalinya, Sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Eh! Go,,gome,,,,"

Akhirnya wanita itu sadar juga, batinku kemudian dia menoleh kepadaku, sungguh saat itu aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat, entah karena paras wajah wanita itu ataupun kedua bola matanya yang tak biasa. Kedua bola matanya sangat cantik, menyelaraskan dengan wajahnya yang anggun. Bola matanya keunguannya yang besar seakan-akan memantulkan cahaya bulan, keindahannya menyerupai batu permata Amethyst.

Aku cepat-cepat menyadarkan lamunanku, dan ingin berdiri tapi sepertinya wanita disampingku ini masih terdiam entah mengapa, sepertinya dia melamun, pikirku.

"Eh,,apa?" Nona,, bisakah anda memberikan saya jalan" Sejenak tadi aku mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entahlah.

"Ah,,go,,gomennasai silahkan lewat" Katanya kemudian dia berdiri.

"Arigatou" kata ku dan menuju pintu bis.

Aku pun melangkah keluar dari bis, ah, peristiwa tadi, mata itu aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku pada wanita tadi. Ini kah yang disebut orang-orang love at the firt sight? Cinta pada pandangan pertama, lucu sekali. aku tidak tau jika hatiku telah dicuri olehnya.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

Haha..sampai akhirpun naruto tetap misterius yah XD~

Aku senang banget kalau ada omake di fic makanya aku coba kasih juga di punya aku,,hhe

Hontou ni arigatou ya buat readers yang sdh mau baca fic ku, apalagi yang mereview, ternyata senang banget kalau ada yang review, hehe #malah curhat

**Hikari :** makasih hikari ^^ ini lanjutannya.

**Soputan :** thanks ya udah setia meriview,, hhe aku juga suka ceritayang ringan :D

**Kyuubi :** hihihi,,naruto mesum, biar bacanya blushing2 gtu #plakk

**Namikaze :** hehee,, maaf si hinata nya saya tinggal hhe ^^7

**Yuichan :** thank you yui chan,, nih sudah "agak" kilat,,wkwkwk

**Kirei :** iyaa,,singkat padat dan ga jelas #loh?

Nih sdh aku kasih kemajuan di chap ini,,hha

Pertanyaan mu bakalan terjawab di chap ini deh,,,fufufu

**Manguni :** yah, kalau hinata di ajak ntar mereka g bisa kangen2 an donk XD #plakk

Karena ini mendadak jadi si hinata ditinggal buat ngurusin jadwalnya naruto,,hhe

**Guest :** thank you, nih lanjutannya :D

**Utsukush :** sip,,nih lanjutannya chap terakhir :D

**Reloxc :** hhe,,gommen kalau kurang panjang hha ^^7

Nah! Masalah suffiks itu aku,,

LUPA! #plakkk

Aku juga ga sadar hha -" makasih banget ya sdh di ingatkan ^^/ tapi karna terlanjur biarlah,,hha

**Sabaku :** kalau perlu nama kamu aku kecilkan sendiri hha,,,nih chap terakhirnya ^^

.

.

Sekali lagi makasih minna sdh baca fic saya XD~

Kalau masih ada yang mengganjal silahkan **PM** saya,,hhe

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya :3

Terakhir, silahkan **RIVIEW **^0^/

**Jaa~**


End file.
